Save Me
by BrightSakura
Summary: He regretted all the mistakes he made. All the people he betrayed and tried to kill. Knowing he may not last much longer, he visits an old friend... Sasuke x Sakura SasuSaku Swearing/Angst


"I can't be saved. It's impossible"

"I'm a tainted being...that's what I am!"

"I cannot be forgiven. I cannot be fixed. I CANNOT be brought back. This world doesn't need me. I was suppose to die with my whole family. Itachi was the one who was supposed to avenge the clan."

"Lies."

"That's what they all are! Lies!"

"What's the truth?"

"What's the lie?"

"This stupid village, bringing shame upon the Uchiha. They deserve this."

"No - wait they don't! How could I say that?"

"The Uchiha clan will go extinct. I can't fall in love. I'm unable to-wait, there is another willing being...but would she accept my offer? Would she really be willing to give up her innocence for me? No. No, she wouldn't. Not after I almost murdered her very being. But...what do I have to lose? I've already lost everything...heh."

Uchiha Sasuke, 17 years-old, now a hollow being, sat on the edge of the very building he grew up in: the Uchiha manor. Oh how he missed living here. He wanted to cry, he needed to let his sorrow go...but he couldn't. It was unfitting for an Uchiha to show his emotions, it would ruin his pride. His father would continue to be disappointed in him beyond the grave.

The Kages all wanted him dead. It didn't matter how much he wanted to take his own life - he couldn't. In fact, it would make him a coward to do so. He needed to get his words out. He NEEDED to tell Sakura how he felt. At least to leave her with a memory of him: his offspring. But...would it work? What if she couldn't get pregnant? He didn't care though. He at least wanted to give her what she always wanted: his affection.

The Uchiha heir sighed and ran a hand through his velvet dark blue hair. 'It's now or never,' He thought, 'It's midnight, so perhaps no one may see me.'

Sasuke leaped up from the top of the Uchiha manor to another building. Each building he jumped to, each breath he took, all seemed like hours to him. It wasn't until Sakura's home came into view that he stopped, landing on her balcony. There were violet curtains blocking Sasuke's view in front the sliding glass door. He assumed that she was asleep - she must have been.

Sasuke always knew that Sakura kept her balcony door unlocked for an unknown reason. Not that he cared; either way, he wanted to make sure she accepted his offer. Sliding open her door carefully and quietly, Sasuke stepped into Sakura's room - it was pitch dark there. Sasuke activated his Sharingan, searching around the room for the bed Sakura was sleeping in.

It's true that she was there, but not on a bed. More like on the floor next to it. Her eyes were screwed shut as if she were having a nightmare. Rosette locks sprawled out beside her porcelain skin, her right arm outstretched to the side as if she were reaching for something. Clear pearl tears leaked from Sakura's closed eyes - perhaps she knew he was there after all.

The Uchiha heir leaned down so he was at eye level with her ears, "Sakura..." He whispered.

The tears kept coming - they refused to stop running from her eyes. It was almost as if her eyes were a broken window, the glass shattering into small pieces which would soon become her tears. "Sakura..." Sasuke whispered again, this time bringing her chin up to meet his face.

Almost as if on cue, the young pinkette's eyes shot open, "Wha-what..who-who's there?" She panicked.

"Shh, it's me." Sasuke replied.

"S-Sasuke-kun? What...why are you here...? Did you kill the guards in front of the village?! What happen-"

"Relax, no one's dead. I came here to ask you something..."

"Wh-what...what is...it?" Sakura questioned.

"Four years ago, when I left, you claimed you'd do anything for me and that you loved me more than anything even if it meant sacrificing everything you had just to be with me..." Sasuke explained.

"What-what are you getting at?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke stared Sakura in the eye, his Sharingan still activated, "Do you still love me...? If you do...then I need your help on something."

"Of course I do...you-you have NO idea how much you mean to me. It's impossible to hate you after everything we've done together." Sakura confessed, tears still brimming from her jade colored eyes.

"If that's the truth then," Sasuke leaned into her ear, "Will you help me restore my clan?"

Sakura's eyes widened immediately, "Ar-are you sure you want this? Sasuke-kun, we don't have to right now. It can wai-"

"No Sakura, it can't. I'm going to die out there sooner or later, Konoha and the elders will never forgive me. It will either be dying at the hands of Konoha and Naruto, or die from the wrath of the Raikage. Either way, I can't survive. So please...Sakura." Sasuke pleaded.

"Pl-please Sasuke-kun, don't put yourself down-"

"How can I not?!" Sasuke shouted, "Do you know how many people I've killed? How many S-ranked criminals I've worked with? How many times I've tried to kill you and Naruto? Tell me, Sakura, how can I easily be forgiven for all that shit I put you through?"

"I-I want to look past that. I know what you're going though. I understand how broken you are inside...just please. Don't put yourself down like that..." Sakura sobbed.

Sasuke's eyes lowered as he sighed, "Sakura...I'm-"

"No...I know." She said, "I know what's happening. I know. I'm ready..."

Sasuke gently shut his eyes, leaning in, "...are you sure you're willing to do this...?" He asked.

The rosett only leaned in for a chaste kiss on his mouth.

"Yes"


End file.
